Jellybeans
by poseysharman
Summary: "So you ate MY jellybeans?" Sometimes Spencer and Toby take their jellybeans a little too serious. Spoby fluff!


**A/N:** My own love for jellybeans and Spoby has lead to this. It's short and sweet so enjoy it's Spoby fluffy goodness! xo

* * *

**Jellybeans**

"Hey, Spence?" Toby calls from his bedroom before walking out to his kitchen where Spencer stood leaning against the cabinets, reading as she waited for a pot of water to boil. "Care to explain this?" Toby asks, motioning to the empty bag of jellybeans in his hand.

Spencer glances up from her book and her face instantly breaks out into a sheepish grin. "I was a little hungry earlier," she says, her voice almost sounding like a question. She had been in Toby's apartment all afternoon, preparing a dinner for them that evening, and when she had found the almost full bag of jellybeans-Spencer's favorite candy-sitting on Toby's bedside table earlier, she couldn't resist.

"So you ate _my_ jellybeans?" Toby clarifies, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Maybe…" she says, trailing off before letting out a small laugh. "I couldn't help myself!" she declares. "You know how I am with jellybeans; they're my weakness! Spencer Hastings' kryptonite."

Toby lets out a dramatic sigh before a smile of his own creeps across his lips. "What am I going to do with you?" he asks, closing the distance in between them to wrap his arms around Spencer's waist, pulling her close to him. Spencer leans up, covering Toby's lips with her own.

"Love me and my need for jellybeans?" Spencer says to him hopefully, smiling.

"You're lucky I love you," Toby murmurs after their kiss though he's grinning.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"You know you owe me a new bag of jellybeans right?" Toby informs her, giving her a look.

"Maybe if you're lucky," Spencer says before giggling softly, capturing Toby's lips with her own once more before he could continue.

* * *

The next day Toby returns home from an exhausting ten hour work shift to find a trial of rose peddles leading from his door to his loft to his bedroom. With a suggestive smirk slowly spreading across his lips, Toby follows the trail of peddles in hopes to find his girlfriend waiting at the end of the trail.

"If this is you making it up to me after last night, then all is forgiven," Toby calls but frowns when he enters his bedroom to find it empty. "Spence?" he calls before noticing the gift sitting on his bed.

Curiously, Toby opens the gift to find a card on top. "_Don't say I didn't give you anything. Love always, Spencer_" it reads, and Toby moves the paper wrapping aside to find a bag of original jellybeans, Toby's favorite, under the note.

Despite himself, Toby lets out a laugh. "Two can play this game," Toby mumbles softly to himself, a grin spreading across his lips as ideas form in his head.

* * *

That evening Spencer returns home from Hanna's, a good mood washed over her after recruiting Hanna to help her set up the jellybeans at Toby's house and spending the afternoon with her, rejoicing in the success of Spencer's plan.

She mumbles a hello to her mother who's standing in their kitchen, sipping out of a coffee mug. Maybe if Spencer wasn't so wrapped up in her own pleasant mood, she would've noticed the suspicious grin on her mother's face.

Opening the door to her room and flipping on her light, Spencer instantly notices the mess on her bed. Spelled out delicately in Starburst jellybeans is the words "I love you" along with an unopened bag to accompany them. On the bag is a note, reading "_A midnight snack after I'm sure you tired yourself out today. Always yours, Toby_."

"I give the boy credit," says Mrs. Hastings now standing in Spencer's doorway, smiling and Spencer realizes that it was her own mother that let Toby in. "He's smooth."

"Not as smooth as me," Spencer mumbles to herself, grinning mischievously.

* * *

The following afternoon Toby leaves a job site with some of his coworkers in order to break for lunch. He's too wrapped up in his own thoughts to realize two of his coworkers following him to his truck, both grinning.

Opening the door to his truck, Toby finds a bag of Jelly Bell jellybeans sitting on the driver's side seat. Taped to it is yet another note. "_Don't work too hard today. Love your jellybean queen, Spencer_," it reads and Toby instantly turns around to find two of his coworkers laughing.

"When a pretty girl like her asks for the keys to your truck when you aren't around, you don't say no," says one of them with a shrug.

"I'll be back," Toby murmurs to his coworkers before jumping into his truck and driving off, skipping out on lunch with them for the day.

* * *

That same afternoon Spencer walks out of her final class of the day with her friends, yet another good mood washed over her as she heads towards her locker. Jason's standing around it and his face lights up when he sees Spencer walking towards them.

"Hey Jason," Spencer murmurs as she fiddles with the combination on her locker. It opens a second later and a bag of jellybeans falls out along with another note. "_As long as you don't work too hard in school. Love your jellybean provider, Toby_," it reads.

Instantly, Jason and Aria start laughing. "I'm sorry Spence," says Jason in between laughs. "When Toby texted Aria asking for our help getting him into the school, we couldn't say no."

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Aria asks, still laughing.

"All you need to know is I'm going to win," Spencer murmurs, mostly to herself, a final idea coming to mind as she closes her locker door and heads towards her car.

* * *

That evening Toby stops at the coffee shop, The Brew under his loft to grab a coffee before heading upstairs. Emily's behind the counter to take his order when it's his turn and instantly her face lights up with a smile when she sees him.

"Hey Em," Toby starts, ready to give his usual order to her when Emily reaches under the counter to hand Toby another bag of jellybeans, laughing when she notices the look on Toby's face.

"So you're in on this too?" Toby asks her, playfully rolling his eyes as he can't help but to smile.

"It's too amusing to not be," Emily tells him, shrugging before turning to make Toby's usual coffee.

As he waits for his drink, Toby opens the note taped to the bag of jellybeans. "_A surprise waits for you upstairs to help you unwind. Love, I've given too much of my money to jellybean companies, Spencer_" it reads and Toby smiles at the note.

Paying for his coffee and waving goodbye to Emily, Toby heads up the stairs to his loft. Walking in, he finds Spencer laying on his couch, completely naked with two bags of jellybeans on her, one full of sweet jellybeans, the other sour.

"Wow," is all Toby can muster as he stares wide eyed at his girlfriend, completely mesmerized.

"Surprise," Spencer murmurs softly, standing up, placing the two bags of jellybeans on the couch and closes the distance between her and Toby.

"Wow," is all Toby manages to say again and Spencer takes that as a hint to pull him down into a kiss.

"I think I win," Spencer murmurs to him quietly when they pull a way, a suggestive smirk spread across her lips.

"I think you do too," he murmurs to her, finally finding his voice as his eyes finally travel up and down Spencer's naked body.

"Good," Spencer says after placing another kiss on his lips. "Because I have far too many jellybeans-even for me."

"Spencer Hastings has found an amount of jellybeans too large for even her to consume?" Toby says in mock surprise.

"Shut up," Spencer says though she's laughing before kissing her boyfriend once more.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
